Generally speaking, when a user uses a communication device to make a phone call, a user interface of the communication mode is displayed on the screen of the communication device. The content of this user interface comprises different communication information, such as name, phone number, photo of caller, or duration of call. Such communication information allows a user of the communication device to identify the caller or inspect whether the conversation has been carried for too long.
However, when a user is making a phone call, the user may need to know other information related to the caller besides aforementioned personal information. For example, when the user is discussing a specific project with the caller, if the caller indicates that he/she has forwarded a related e-mail to the user and requests the user to check his/her e-mail inbox, the user has to hang up the phone call before he/she can go online to check the e-mail sent by the caller by using the communication device. It is impossible for the user to check the e-mail at the same time when the user is communicating with the caller. As a result, the project cannot be completely discussed by making a single phone call, and which makes the communication very inconvenient.